1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing seat post structure for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The seat post of a conventional bicycle is fixed to the seat thereof such that the inclination between the seat and the seat post is fixed and cannot be adjusted so that the bicycle is not applicable to riders of different statures, thereby limiting the utility of the bicycle. In addition, when an impact is applied on the bicycle, the force or pressure is directly transmitted from the seat post to the seat without a cushioning effect such that the rider will feel uncomfortably, and such that the connection between the seat post and the seat is easily broken.